


Giggles

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Feyre snoops on a precious sight.





	Giggles

Feyre had been out flying with her son. He had been struggling a bit since the birth of his sister, like any young child would. The copious amounts of attention he had received from both parents had significantly lessened as the attention had shifted, just because that’s what babies needed.

But young boys needed attention too, so now that Adelia was old enough to spend a few hours away from her mother Feyre was sure to spend some time solely with her son. Once they had landed in the House of Wind Tristan had scampered off to tell his father about his adventures. Feyre hoped that Rhys wasn’t in the middle of anything too important. Regardless, he’d never turn their son away.

Now Feyre was looking for their daughter. She had left her in the care of Mor, Cassian and Azriel collectively but had no idea whether they had split up since then. So Feyre just wandered, knowing she’d happen upon them at some point. That was when she heard it.

Giggling.

Baby giggles were coming from the sitting room. Feyre made her way there as quietly as she could, hoping she would not disturb the scene. Peeking round the entry way, Feyre couldn’t help but smile.

Adelia was propped up in a corner of one of the sitting chairs, Cassian kneeling in front of of her. His wings were spread, but he brought one in front of him to hide his face. Then he pulled it away quickly.

“Boo!”

Adelia burst into a fit of giggles. And Cassian repeated the process. Adelia’s laugh was one of the most beautiful things Feyre had heard, so musical and pure. Each time Cassian revealed his face Adelia would start again and adorably would go quiet when Cassian hid just waiting to see what would happen next.

“They’ve been doing that for quite a while.”

Feyre almost jumped out of her skin at Azriel’s words as he appeared out of whatever shadows he’d been hiding in.

“Mother, give me some warning next time, Az,” Feyre said hand on her chest. Azriel only chuckled before Feyre asked. “You think he’s bored yet?”

Azriel shrugged and smiled as giggling once again filled the room, “Knowing Cassian, Adelia will get bored before he does.”

“I can hear you, you know, you aaa… annoying busybodies,” Cassian said from behind a wing. “Boo!”

Adelia giggled.

“And lucky we’re in the presence of the innocent or I might have called you something much worse. Now leave us. Adelia and Uncle Cass are bonding.”

Feyre and Azriel only laughed in reply as they left Cassian and Adelia to entertain each other.


End file.
